


i'm fine i'm fine i'm fine

by totalsafety



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, classic adam being mad because he has friends that care, classic dad ronan wondering where adam's been, pre bllb adam ofc idk why pre bllb adam is just so much easier to project on to oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4856456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalsafety/pseuds/totalsafety
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam takes some time to himself and Ronan's like wtf dude no memo no post-it note on the door not even a heads up in our group message?????</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm fine i'm fine i'm fine

“Nice to see you’ve decided to creep over the poverty line to check on the rest of us.” 

Adam ignores it, dropping his bag by the door and stepping over Ronan’s body to head straight for the kitchen/laundry/bathroom. 

Ronan hears the hiss of a soda can, followed by light steps, followed by the heavy thud of Adam’s body meeting the floor. 

“Where have you **been**?”

Adam continues staring at the ceiling, hands interlocked on his chest. 

“Hey,” Ronan says, sharp and demanding. “Why didn’t you tell any of us where you were? It’s been like—”

“Does it matter?” Adam says, quiet and soft.

It makes Ronan sit straight up, twisting his torso so he can face Adam. 

“Of course it matters, asshole. I had to ask Cabeswater where you were and it didn’t even tell me. I, we, thought you were—”

“That I was what, Ronan?” Adam sits straight up too, legs stretched in front of him as if they were playing a game. “That I was dead? It’s only been five days. It’s not like you answer your phone.” 

Creases instantly appear on Ronan’s forehead, disbelief spread across his features. He quickly rotates his entire body, swift as a flame and twice as dangerous. 

“ **I** don’t answer **my** phone? What kind of excuse is that? We need to know where you are, Adam. Weird, unpredictable shit is going on and you can’t disappear for days and pretend it’s not a big fucking deal.” 

Adam’s face hardens, annoyance turning into impulsive anger. Moments like these are when he says things he always comes to regret. This time, he can’t find the energy to care. 

“You can’t be worried about me all the time, Ronan. I don’t need you to—”

The rest of Adam’s rant is blocked out by the ringing in Ronan’s ears. This is a speech he’s heard before. They’ve all heard this speech before. And it’s tiring. For both sides. 

Ronan grinds his teeth, waiting for Adam’s mouth to stop moving rather than listening for his words to stop transmitting. He takes a sharp inhale before speaking, his voice deep and slow as if he can force Adam to accept what he’s saying. 

“I’m worried because I **care** , dick.”

Adam laughs, cruel and short. “I’m not Gansey.” 

Ronan’s jaw shifts again, and he looks straight into Adam’s eyes. 

“You’re right. You’re not Gansey. Gansey is Gansey. Noah is Noah. Blue is Blue. Genius, Sherlock.” Ronan sweeps his hands between them, a tight-lipped smile to follow. “Looks like you’ve got it. All. Figured. Out.” 

Using a hand to push himself up, Ronan walks into his room, losing a few speeding tickets to the force with which he slams the door. 

Adam sighs, heavy and drained. He falls back down to the floor, arms on either side. The ceiling looks much more understanding than a temperamental, Irish, teenage boy.

“I was taking road trips. To tour colleges,” Adam says to the ceiling. “Far, far away from here. I knew none of you would like it.” 

Adam looks to his left, feeling a cool touch on his forearm. Noah’s petting it, as if Adam’s arm was an animal to be cared for. He gives Adam a small smile, and Adam has just enough strength to return it. 

“I’ll talk to him,” Noah whispers. 

“Okay,” Adam whispers back. He closes his eyes, hoping he doesn’t wake up until the past is an irrelevant mist, when the present looks bright, and the future looks brighter.

**Author's Note:**

> hey so idk if anyone reads these but i've been kinda busy and drained w/college so i just wrote this quick thing to project a little. i'm planning on updating the pet store au and step up but idk i've gotta find my routine first. but this was so nice i missed writing so much :"(  
> and i've never explicitly said this but thank you so much to anyone who's ever left comments or kudos or even just read the gd fic i just wanted to have record of it that i really do appreciate any kind of interaction at all you the best baby you're my everything you're all i ever wanted we could do it real big bigger than you ever had it <333


End file.
